bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820387 |altname = Charlotte |no = 8246 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 108 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = (Grand Gaia Version) A knight of the Kingdom of Grandshelt, Charlotte is stern of character with a surprisingly caring side that she expresses through her concern for comrades Rain and Lasswell as they travel the world. Unable to make peace with her worriment, her feelings have manifested in such a form that her spirit can now follow Rain and Lasswell into battle, even in other worlds. Charlotte serves as a second blade against the monsters they encounter, as well as other interesting enemies that cross their path. Curiously enough, she has secretly admired Lasswell's courage from a distance, despite her misgivings for the actions of her compatriots, particularly Rain. |summon = Have you seen a couple of knights nearby? I cannot seem to locate them. |fusion = You have my thanks for the power you have lent me. I will put it to good use. |evolution = | hp_base = 4945 |atk_base = 1625 |def_base = 1877 |rec_base = 1449 | hp_lord = 7065 |atk_lord = 2322 |def_lord = 2682 |rec_lord = 2070 | hp_anima = 7957 |rec_anima = 1832 |atk_breaker = 2560 |def_breaker = 2444 |def_guardian = 2920 |rec_oracle = 2308 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2084 | hp_oracle = 6172 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 3 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Chivalrous Spirit |lsdescription = Boosts HP and DEF (50%) & Reduce damage taken (5%) & Boosts damage reduced while guarding (10%) & Gradually heal all allies each turn |lsnote = Heals 600-800 HP |bb = Benevolent Shield |bbdescription = 10 combo Water attack on all foes & Negates all status ailments for 3 turns & Gradually heal all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 1500-3000 HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Noble Guard |sbbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes & Negates all status ailments for 3 turns & Boosts DEF (140%) for 3 turns & Reduce damage taken (50%) for 1 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = Barricade |ubbdescription = 14 combo Water attack on all foes & 2 turn Atk reduction (-80%) & Boosts DEF (250%) for 3 turns & Reduce damage taken (50%) for 3 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 14 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 14 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Unquestionable Loyalty |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 820388 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Idol |evomats6 = Water Spirit |evomats7 = Wonder Mirror Idol |evomats8 = |evoitem = Memory Fragment |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius Collaboration Login Campaign |notes = |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Charlotte1 }}